urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshal Cr
Background RIP our brave Marshal, who brought law and order back to the town. Invincible in duels, he was finally killed in a cowardly ambush and riddled with bullets by the region’s worst scoundrels after having sent a good few of them to their graves. Missions *'They Call Me Trinity:' Inflict 600 damage with Marshal. Webcomic Marshal's first apperance was in "Ghostown Welcome to Purgatory" where he enters the saloon to make sure Toro Cr isn't doing anything suspicious. The second Toro pays with a gold token, Marshal and the other GhosTowners huddle around it as Marshal asks where Toro is from (so they could get more gold). Marshal's second apperance is near the end of "Memento" where he and Memento are talking about the true threat behind Clint City. Between the time of this webcomic and his departure announcement, he managed to rescue Dounia Mt from her little adventure. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: * During the Day, he is a 5* 9/7 with SoB. * During the Night, he is a 5* 8/6 with SoA and -1 Opp Power and Damage. * Either of the two scenarios is formidable, meaning this card is flexible in both Night and Day GhosTown decks. * 6 or 7 Damage is menacing and enough to 2HKO with other GhosTown members. * 8 or 9 Power is equally menacing and strong. * As a 5*, base stats of 8/6 are great, and paired with his Bonus and Ability he becomes an amazing card.' ' * He gets his Ability at 4* this makes him useable at 4* with stats of 7/5 * His stats (at levels 4 and 5) are good enough to hold his own without his Ability and/or Bonus. Disadvantages: Trivia *His name comes from the term for a law enforcement officer. *The name of his announcement pack comes from the western film of the same name. *He resembles Roy Pulsipher from the film, R.I.P.D. *The name of his mission comes from a cowboy film of the same name. *He participated in a Vs event called, Indian Duel, where Hawk found out about the humiliating death of his ancestor, Dakota, and challenged Marshal to an Indian Duel. He ended up losing. **Just before Hawk was about to deliver the final blow, Dakota stopped his descendant and told him that murder would not bring him peace since he had already found it in GhosTown. *He was responsible for Comanche's death, due to her vengeance-fueled rampage. **He was also responsible for Consuelo's death, who turned out to be "The Ripper". *His Cr announcement: " Upon learning about the return of the ruthless “Angel Eye”, Marshal decided to bypass Lynch to go and find his resting place. When he reached Purgatory, he took advantage of one of Lynch's long breaks to sneak past him into the corridor leading to multiple exits...His badass image prompted him to pick the darkest one. Now that he was on the other side, nothing seemed that different. It was like being back in Clint City on a rainy day...As he looked up he noticed a sort of “jellyfish” hooked up to the buildings by huge organic tentacles. Impressed by the size of the thing, Marshal fainted..." **With his departure, he is the first official Collector of GhosTown. Card Artwork Full Artwork Marshal1.jpg|Announcement background 18143.jpg|Announcement banner 36_web.png|Debut Card Pack GHOSTOWN_MARSHAL_N2_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 2 GHOSTOWN_MARSHAL_N3_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 3 GHOSTOWN_MARSHAL_N4_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 4 GHOSTOWN_MARSHAL_N5_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 5 18952594_1357313744322505_2071221860179554728_n.png|Concept Art Hawk vs marshall.jpg|Hawk vs Marshal in the game fight mode background. VS 1.jpg 18596.jpg Hawk vs marshal - event.png aventdsbkf.jpg|Concept art 2 1vvvv.jpg|Cr announcement background 21721.jpg|CR announcement banner Useful Links * Character page on the Urban Rivals website Category:GhosTown Category:GhosTown Males Category:Featured Articles